victoriousfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tori Vega
Tori Vega thumb|268pxVictoria "Tori" Vega es la protagonista principal del nuevo éxito de Nickelodeon, Victorious. Ella experimenta el cambio más grande de su vida en la gran presentación cuando se traslada de Sherwood High School a Hollywood Arts. Esto le permite aprender más acerca de su "arte" (actuación, canto y baile) y hacer nuevos amigos, así como Enemigos. A pesar de que no se ha acostumbrado lo suficiente, está aprendiendo rápidamente cómo funcionan las cosas en Hollywood Arts.Antes estudiaba en Sherwood High School. Apariencia Tori es muy delgada y es de color canela. Ella tiene el pelo largo y castaño ondulado y ojos color marrón. En el show generalmente es felicitada por sus pómulos en varios episodios. thumb|left|243px Personalidad Tori es agradable, amable, positiva, de mal humor, tolerante, divertida, dulce, inteligente, seria, buena, más madura y responsable que su hermana, y puede demostrar ser neurótica e impaciente, a veces, e insistente . Sin embargo, ella siempre está ahí cuando sus amigos la necesitan, como en "La muerte de Rex" cuando ella finge que Rex volvió a la vida para hacer feliz a Robbie; en "Jade bota a Beck", donde ayuda a Jade y Beck a volver juntos. En el comienzo de la serie, ella era insegura de sí misma, como se muestra en "Piloto" cuando ella era lo suficientemente buena para entrar en''' Hollywood Arts''' con una beca y, sin embargo todavía no está segura de su capacidad de actuación en "El Monólogo del Pájaro". Sin embargo, conforme pasa el tiempo, se muestra que tiene más confianza en sus habilidades. Tori demuestra que tiene un lado malo. En "Loca de Frustración", que persigue a su hermana Trina y trata de golpearla con la nueva cámara de su padre. En el mismo episodio, el Sr. Vega dice a Trina que tienen que extraerle sus muelas del juicio, y Tori se burla de ella. Pero Tori consigue su merecido cuando ella tiene que pasar el fin de semana cuidando a Trina, mientras sus padres están de vacaciones. A lo largo de la serie, ella se muestra hostil ante Trina en múltiples ocasiones. Cuando se organiza el primer bailongo de Hollywood Arts, Jade se enoja porque no puede realizar una obra de teatro que ella habia hecho durante meses atrás. Cuando Jade trata de vengarse de Tori, Tori frustra sus planes, y consigue lo que quiere, mientras que Jade no consigue nada. Tori no ofrece nada a cambio de Jade. Aparte de eso, ella es muy agradable. Relación con los otros personajes Trina Vega (1994-presente: Hermana)thumb|left|Las hermanas Vega. Trina es la hermana de Tori y es esencialmente la razón por la que Tori se metió en Hollywood Arts, como Tori tuvo que reemplazarla a ella en la gran presentación después de que Trina hizo gárgaras con una hierba que hizo que su lengua se hinchara. Cuando Tori considera dejar Hollywood Arts, Trina y André la alientan para que se quede. A pesar de lo fría que es con ella, es evidente por la canción que Tori dedica a su hermana que ella realmente se preocupa por ella. Trina muestra su afecto fraternal por Tori en el primer episodio cuando le dice a Tori que hizo un gran trabajo en la presentación.Entonces, rápidamente agregó: "Pero yo lo habría hecho increíble". Ellas tiene típicas peleas entre hermanas, pero nunca una muy grave. Por lo tanto, El cuidado entre Tori y Trina es mutuo pero pueden entrar en pequeñas peleas con facilidad. Andre Harris thumb|247px|André y Tori.(2010-presente: Mejor Amigo) André es el mejor amigo de Tori y el hombro para apoyarse. Tori y André se convierten instantáneamente en mejores amigos cuando él y Trina se asocian para el concurso de talentos y comienzan pasando mucho tiempo en su casa, ayudando a Trina. André es probablemente una de las principales razones por las que Tori llegó a Hollywood Arts. Él fue quien le ofrecio a Tori a tomar el lugar de Trina cuando tuvo una reacción alérgica. Cuando Tori quería abandonar la escuela después de que Jade derramó café sobre ella en la clase de Improvisación, André fue el primero en señalar que ella era especial y que pertenecía a la escuela. Ha escrito todas las canciones que ha cantado desde Make It Shine. Algunas personas piensan que estos dos deben estar en una relación romántica. Aunque luego se supo que André tuvo en un tiempo una atracción por Jade. Jade West (2010-presente: Amienemigas) thumb|left|254px|Jade y Tori.Jade y Tori son actualmente "Amigas y enemigas". Tori y Jade no empezaron con el pie derecho cuando se conocieron, y en ocasiones parecen tener una rivalidad(para las protagonistas en obras de teatro, por ejemplo). La primera vez que se conocieron, Jade instantaneamente odio a Tori porque pensaba que estaba coqueteando con su novio, Beck, cuando en realidad Tori había derramado café sobre él, y sólo trataba de secarlo. Como venganza, Jade tiro café en Tori y la humillo delante de toda su clase de Improvisación. En su segundo día en el Hollywood Arts, Tori luchó fuego con fuego y Jade fue humillada por besar a Beck en su práctica de actuación alfabeta.thumb A partir del episodio 3 sin embargo, al parecer, comienzan a desarrollar una amistad. En "Combate Escénico" , Jade hace que todos se crean que Tori le pegó a propósito. A pesar de que Tori se enteró de que Jade estaba fingiendo, segun le informaron. Desde entonces, han pasado a ser relativamente amigas. Jade también busca la ayuda de Tori en "Loca de Frustración". Cuando Jade puede producir su obra en la escuela en "La Estrella del Wok, Tori la ayuda a encontrar un lugar para producir su obra. Asimismo, en ese episodio, por primera vez, Jade abrazó a Tori. En '"El Wood", Tori y Jade golpearon eróneamente el coche de Festus. En episodios como ''"Tori se atora"'' y ''"La Arruinabailes" han estado en desacuerdo entre ellas. En el primero, Jade estaba saboteando a Tori con el propósito de robar su papel. (Un acto inusual para ella, ya que ella no lo hizo en '"Tori la Zombie" a pesar de que Tori estaba interpretando el papel de Jade quería.) En este último, Jade estaba enojada con Tori por causar que cancelen su obra por el Bailongo. En algunos episodios, Jade remeda a Tori con un acento español, lo cual disgusta mucho a Tori. Beck Oliver thumb|left|223px|Beck y Tori.(2010-presente: Amigo) Beck y Tori son buenos amigos. Se besaron en el episodio piloto durante una escena de improvisación en la clase. Tori fue tan feliz después de que Beck le dio un beso y dijo que "amaba" a la escuela. Es difícil decir si estaba más feliz sobre el beso real o porque se tomó la revancha de Jade,aunque ese beso fue para la improvisación. A pesar del beso, ella respeta la relación de Jade y Beck. En "La gran presentación de Beck", estaba muy molesta cuando accidentalmente despidieron a Beck de una película, sobre todo porque ella tenía la culpa. Tori uso muchas formas para poder entrar en el set de filmación y pedir disculpas y rogar que hagan volver a Beck. Debido al compromiso de Tori, Beck terminó volviendo en la película. En "La caída de Tori", él realiza acrobacias por Tori cuando ella es realmente la que debía hacerlo; pero no lo hizo por que tenía miedo. Cat Valentine thumb|264px|Tori y Cat.(2010-presente: Amiga) Cat es una de los mejores amigas de Tori. Aunque a veces Tori está enojado con su confusión, siempre de alguna manera tienen una amistad. En el episodio "El Nuevo novio de Cat", Tori se pone celosa de que Cat está saliendo con su ex-novio y Cat más tarde la encuentra besándose, causandole a Cat llorar. Tori inmediatamente se siente terrible, y sigue tratando de ponerse en contacto con Cat para disculparse, pero Cat no le hace caso. Tori finalmente tiene las fuerzas para hablar con ella en la escuela, y Cat golpea a Tori porque ella le dice, "dame un golpe en la cara si eso te sirve", y Tori llega a pedir disculpas. Después de la conversación de un tiempo, Cat perdona a Tori, y sus declaraciones las hace tener una amistad de nuevo. Tori se refiere a Cat como la "cosa más dulce que hay". Robbie Shapiro (2010-presente: Amigo) thumb|left|310px|Tori y Robbie.Tori conoció a Robbie (y su títere Rex) al pedir direcciones en su primer día. Ella estaba confundida por la personalidad de Robbie, pero al final lo vio como un amigo. En "Robarazzi", Tori se enojó con Robbie por un tiempo muy largo por hacer el blog Robarazzi y humillar a otros estudiantes con sus vidas privadas, incluyéndola. En "La muerte de Rex" accidentalmente absorve a su marioneta en una máquina que estaba utilizando y "mata" a Rex . En el hospital se queda con Robbie mientras ven a Rex "morir". A continuación, siente lástima por él y prende el monitor del corazón otra vez, "reviviendo" a Rex. En "Tori se atora", Tori dona 3 litros de su sangre para dársela a Robbie en una operaciñon de su intestino. Erwin Sikowitz 'thumb|314px|Sikowitz y Tori.(2010-presente: Profesor, Amigo) Tori se reunió inicialmente con Sikowitz en las afueras de Hollywood Arts en su primer día, y pensando que era un vagabundo, le dio 2 dólares. En sus primeros días, él no le muestran ningún trato especial porque ella era nueva para la improvisación, lo cual no parece molestar a Tori en absoluto. Desde entonces, ha desarrollado una amistad con él, al igual que el resto del grupo. A pesar de que es un poco extraño y excéntrico, acuepta su rareza y confía en él. Tori y sus amigos demostraron lo mucho que les gusta Sikowitz porque aplaudieron frenéticamente cuando cantó en el Karaoke Doki en el episodio "Loca de Frustración". Rex Powers thumb|left|205px|Rex y Tori.(2010-presente: Amigo) Tori conoció a Rex (y Robbie) en su primer día en Hollywood Arte cuando ella le preguntó dónde estaba el aula del profesor Sikowitz, y Rex le dijo. Después de que ella dice gracias, Rex dice: "Lo que se'' te ofrezca, muñeca''", dando a entender que le gusta. Él siempre piensa en ella y la llamaba "sexy". En "Una pijamada en casa de Sikowitz", después de que Rex intentó coquetearla, Tori lo besa tratando de conseguir que se callara. Sin embargo, en "La muerte de Rex", Rex se enojado con Tori por haber tratado de "matarlo".' '''Canciones' Solos Make it shine.jpg|'Make it Shine' You are the reason.jpg|'You are the Reason' Freak the freak out.jpg|'Freak the Freak Out' Beggin on your knees.jpg|'Beggin On you Knees' 'Duetos' zombie.jpg|'Finally Falling ft. Beck' tell me that you loveme.jpg|'Tell me that you Love me ft. André' song 2 you.png|'Song2You ft. André' remix.jpg|'Make it Shine Remix ft. André' 365.png|'365 Days ft. André' countdown.jpg|'Countdown ft. André' tori and jade.jpg|'Take a Hint ft. Jade' 'Grupa'l Diddly Boops.jpg|'Favorite Foods ft. André, Robbie, Cat y Jade' large1.jpg|'BFB ft. André y Cat' Locked up.jpg|'All I want is Everything ft. André, Cat y Jade' back.jpg|'I want you Back ft. Cast' large4.jpg|'It´s not Christmas without You ft. André, Cat y Jade' large5.png|'Shut Up N´ Dance ft. André, Robbie, Cat, Trina y Jade ' large6.jpg|'Five Fingaz to the Face ft. Cast y Dr. Rhapsody' Curiosidades *Ella es mitad Latina por parte de su padre. * Le tomó tres intentos para pasar el monólogo del pájaro. * Una de las aplicaciones en el teléfono de Tori es TwitFlash que es una aplicación de Twitter. * Tori tiene una pegatina en su nevera que dice "iCarly.com. * Su nombre de usuario es Tori Vega. * Se ha besado con los novios tanto de Cat como de Jade (Beck, en el primer episodio y Daniel, el nuevo novio de Cat) * Tori ha sido golpeada dos veces hasta ahora en la serie, Trina y Jade vuelcan a Beck, y Cat en el nuevo novio de Cat. * Tori entró a Hollywood Arts cantando Make It Shine, reemplazando a su hermana Trina. * Ella conoció a André mientras su hermana practicaba para "La Gran Presentación".Como se ve en "El Wood", Tori sabe cantar "Por siempre Juntos" en inglés. * Tori es una morena, con ojos marrones. * Tori tiene una etiqueta de Katy Perry en su casillero, lo cual indica que podría ser un fan. * Uno de los trajes de Tori es propiedad de Carly Shay de iCarly. * Tori significa "pájaro "en japonés. Irónicamente, ella tenía una audición denominada "El Monólogo del Pájaro". * En "Una noche en casa de Sikowitz", ella interpretó a un policía llamado "Oficial Pedesco" que amaba a los cereales de pasitas y al final fue la único que no rompió su personaje. Esto es interesante, ya que el papá de Tori es policía. * Tori ha pretendido ser el doble de personas ficticias, además de Oficial Pedesco: Loreta Sanquintín en "Loca de Frustración" y Cristal Water en "La gran Presentación de Beck". * Ella tiene miedo de hacer escenas de acción, como se revela en "La caida de Tori". Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes principales